Extraterrestrial
by freakyanimegal
Summary: LinkxMidna. It would never work. They were too different, they were different backgrounds different personalities...different worlds. All either of them would ever be to the other was foreign, strange, alien. She had to go...but she didn't want to.


**I rarely write lovey stuff, but I listened to 'Futuristic Lover' on a loop and this is what happened.**

**Joy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was that night after Hyrule had been saved, after once and for all things had been settled, Ganondorf defeated, Zelda once again put in power to rebuild her country. She knew what had to be done, as much as it pained her. That mirror was the cause of all this trouble, at the root of all this mess…she would use it and she would go home, yes, but then…

She would have to rid both their worlds of it.

So she sat, around the campfire as she had sat with Link time after time, usually inhabiting his shadow. That was probably what was most different about this..she was not in his shadow, nor was she in that imp form. She sat before the fire, her long legs stretched out before her, the flames casting shadows on her white flesh, red upon her black, the glowing markings of her race glowing in the darkness. Her cloak lay open, ruffling slightly with the night breeze, but she didn't bother to close it, it was warm near the flames, she didn't need the extra warmth.

Link sat across from her, glancing at her. She smirked lightly, enjoying how he looked her over. She knew she was beautiful, and she knew he knew it. Was it that strange for him, she wondered, seeing her in her true body, her beautiful limbs, her soft hair, her elegant face? She smirked a little more, smug, confident, and then her face fell suddenly.

…Her…white and black skin…patterned..foreign…

She shifted a bit, a frown working into her mouth.

The foreign, strange, alien pattern of her skin, the marks that glowed naturally, not of this world she had come to dwell in. Slowly, casually, she opened her hand on her lap, looking it over. Delicate, beautiful, but so unlike…his… Without that smooth, peach color, or the warm dark browns of the Gerduo, or that healthy sheen of a Zora's scales…there was no warmth, no…natural look to her being. At least, not natural for the realm of light.

Her skin, her body, her glowing hair that could become a limb, her red eyes…what would they look like to him? She knew what he thought of her when they first met, when she was an imp. Just that, an imp, a creature, some terrifying, ugly creature…unnatural…alien…but that was no longer the case, was it? She was- …no, she was no longer an imp, but the qualities that had frightened him? She still had those…what did he think of her, then, she wondered? He cared for her, she knew that, after all they had been through together, she knew that. But did her eyes, piercing red, did they make him shudder? Make him uneasy?

Would she always be nothing but a monster to him?

"Midna?" he asked softly, his voice coming up over the roar of the flames.

"Yes?" she looked up, meeting his beautiful blue eyes.

"…You're…really quiet is all, are you okay?" he asked, frowning just a bit.

"Of course I am," she forced that smirk, the one she had given him a million times over, "I'm just tired after all that mess."

"Yes…so…you're going home tomorrow right?" he asked.

Home. Yes. Tomorrow she'd go home…go back to her realm…her kingdom…

There was no escaping it was there?

Go back to her realm, her world, go back and rule it, be queen, and she would have no other choice after all, once it was done. Once she destroyed the mirror there would be no going back…

"Yes," she nodded, "I'll…be going."

There was an odd silence, the fire cackling between them. She wasn't sure how long they just sat there, but when he got to his feet she seemed to be able to grasp time again.

"Link?" she asked.

He said nothing, he usually didn't say much after all. Midna watched him as he walked off, but honestly was surprised as he rounded the fire and sat beside her. He was so short like this, she noted, but it didn't matter much she supposed. She would never look down at him for his height (besides literally), she had seen what he had done, the amazing feats he had accomplished, witnessed his amazing strength. Witnessed how he had looked at those girls…how they had looked at him…

It wasn't fair.

She had fought with him, traveled with him, seen so much with him, helped him; he was her friend, her comrade, her partner, her..

Why was he everything but what she truly wanted him to be?

Hers.

Not like he could be anyway. It would never work. They were from completely different worlds, completely different realms, and she couldn't leave for him…and she couldn't ask him to come with her. While he could exist there because of the sword, he couldn't have it with him all the time, and she couldn't stay here. Even if there was some way that could work, she couldn't be selfish enough to ask him to give up his entire world…his life..his world…

She would give hers, a million times over she would give hers. If it wasn't for that damned throne, for the responsibility she had to protect the balance of both of their homes…she would gladly never go back. She had nothing there, while she would miss the twilight, the world she had grown in, she had no people there she would call her friends, no one she could claim that she cared for….

It would be worth it, to stay with him and give it all up, if she could just cast it off, if she could just run from the burden of her birth.

It couldn't be, and it was just as well. Even if she wanted it, he did not. She had been a monster there, she had to be a monster to him now. Or if not a monster…then she would look like one at least, like a strange, unworldly…

Then she could…ask him at least.

"Link," she said.

He looked at her, but said nothing.

"Do you…" she looked at him, frowning, "Find me frightening?"

He blinked and then smiled a little, shaking his head, letting out a little laugh. Midna let herself crack a small smile as well, it was hard not to smile when he looked at her like that.

"Hm…so…what do you think of me?"

He raised an eyebrow, his expression showing all, as was usually the case. It told her clearly, 'do you have to ask'? He valued her, she knew it, he valued her as his partner and companion, but..

"Do you think I…look…"

Say it..

"Like a monster?" she frowned.

He blinked. After a second he frowned, shaking his head, looking her over.

"Really?" she smirked lightly, though it was far more unsure than her usual expression. "You don't think I look…odd…or…"

He hesitated.

"…You're…beautiful, Midna," he said softly, smiling gently.

She stared at him, feeling her throat tighten, choking up. With a snort she forced her airways clean and turned away, feeling her hair glow a bit, the Twili equivalent of a flush.

"Not as beautiful as Zelda now am I?" she muttered, not bothering to hide the bitterness in her voice.

He blinked, clearly confused. The Twilight Princess sighed, shaking her heard.

"Nevermind," she murmured.

Link said nothing, but that was nothing new. How stupid of her, to even bring this up-

She froze.

He had taken her hand.

"What-?" she whipped her head around, looking at their hands and then at him, her eyes wide. "Link- What are you doing-?"

His eyes met hers, brilliant blue gems, glinting with the firelight. Midna attempted to speak and her voice left her, not sure what it was she was about to say to begin with. Link smiled at her softly, his cheeks flushed a little.

"She is pretty," he admitted, "but you are beautiful."

She choked.

"W- yeah right!" she scowled, snatching her hand away. "Look at me, Link! I'm- just look at me! I don't belong here, and it shows! You can't honestly tell me you can look at me and see 'beautiful'! You look at me and you see what everyone else can see- I- I'm…I'm not from this world, I can't ever be beautiful to someone from it-"

His hand met her cheek, and she froze. Her memories took her back to when she had touched his own cheek, how he had smiled at her, agreed to help her until the end. Slowly she turned her face back to him as his hand guided it back, staring at him. Link was serious, as he looked when about to fight a particularly nasty foe, but there was no hostility. There was a quiet dignity, a silent understanding as his eyes bore into hers. He said nothing, but it didn't have to be said. They had been through hell and back, together, relying on each other, struggling, triumphing…

Her eyes were stinging. Why were they stinging? Don't cry, don't be weak…

"I'll miss you, Midna," he said simply.

She stiffened. Suddenly her body was made out of glass, is she moved, if she blinked, if she breathed, if she even allowed herself to have a thought, she would break…

She broke.

Midna threw her arms around his shoulders, curling up into a ball, her face in his shoulder, sobbing. She felt him stiffen and then put his arms around her; safe, warm, like when he had caught her after she broke the castle barrier.

She didn't want to go, she didn't want to go…it wasn't fair…

"Mid-" he began.

The Twili female didn't let him finish, cutting him off with a kiss, closing her eyes as she let her purple lips meet his peach ones. He almost withdrew, but instead leaned in, kissing her back, holding her closer to him as her hands slipped up to his cheeks, ignoring the dampness on her own.

Tomorrow would come, and it would bring with it what had to be done. For now, though…for now…she could forget for a little bit.

For now, she could be happy.

…**Y'know…I really do love LinkMidna, it just sucks soooo much that it would never work :'( …Guess we all love the 'impossible love' huh? **

**Anyway let me know what you think.**


End file.
